


Not Alone

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Oral Sex, this one is for you emuhii shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Emu knows Hiiro is hurting over the loss of Saki, but what can he do to help?
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual cup, but I like to branch out for practice.  
> Having autism myself, I personally like to headcanon that Hiiro has some form of autism due to the way he behaves in the series, so I tried my best to interpret that, even if it doesn't come across as noticeable!

Hiiro had been absent for a while. It was to be expected, though, with all that had gone on. Emu was just glad that he hadn’t gone through with the order to kill Taiga, and that he had stayed true to himself and his profession. 

It was cruel to make a doctor willingly murder; Someone who had spent his whole life training to save lives, forced to kill at the whims of a mad man in power. Just how many other hardships had Hiiro faced under Dan Masamune? Emu didn’t really know if he wanted to hear or understand it all, but he did know one thing, and that was that Hiiro was hurting. 

Emu wanted to help him, but how?

A few weeks had passed since it all ended, and every now and then Hiiro would excuse himself. Once, Emu followed him out of curiosity. He had used Parad to track Hiiro down and found him crying alone on the rooftop, slender shoulders shaking as he tried to hold himself together. It was a shock, and Emu had to stop Parad from going out to question him, to leave him in peace so he wasn’t interrupted or embarrassed. 

Emu wanted to help, but he wasn’t sure how. All he knew was that the sour feeling of knowing why Hiiro would disappear began to eat at him, again and again, and again until one day, a few days after the second or third time Emu had noticed Hiiro leave, he decided something needed to be done, whether or not that meant talking to Hiiro, getting him a therapist, or--

Before Emu realized it, he was pushing open the heavy rooftop door. 

Hiiro had been so happy he had saved Taiga, so why was he letting himself be dragged down over the death of his girlfriend? Why wouldn’t he consider her feelings? The true answer would, of course, be that he probably just couldn’t. Emu had noticed all of Hiiro’s peculiar tendencies and quirks, some of which made him appear emotionally cold, but Emu was certain that he just didn’t think certain ways because those thoughts didn’t occur to him.

If Hiiro would only stop and realize he wasn’t alone…

When Emu looked up, Hiiro was leaning into the fence, head bowed and shoulders quivering as he gasped quietly to himself. Every now and then he’d let out a small, wet hiccup, raising the back of his hand from where he clutched the chain-link fence in order to wipe at his eyes. Emu stared; he stared, just for a while longer before he stepped forward, feet moving him closer and closer. Hiiro didn’t notice his presence even as he got within several feet of him, and just as Emu was reaching out for him, Hiiro spun around, hand latching around Emu’s wrist, confused, as though he were defending himself. They stared at each other, their eyes wide, and Emu felt his fingers curl a little, his cheeks beginning to warm up.

“U-uh… um…” 

“... What do you want?” To Emu’s surprise, Hiiro released him and turned away. His other hand made quick work of his splotchy red face the best he could, and then he stepped away, putting further distance between them both. 

“I… Uh, well, I mean--” Emu felt his cheeks burning; he hadn’t _actually_ been thinking of what he was doing! Ugh, was he _stupid_?! 

Hiiro didn’t look at him, his eyes instead shifting out towards the cityscape around them, all the houses and treetops and buildings. Or, perhaps he was staring out at the sky, Emu didn’t really know. 

Or care, really. 

“Hiiro, I--”

“Aren’t you scheduled for rounds, soon? Go back.” Hiiro’s voice, compared to moments ago, was now cool and collected. He straightened himself up and began to move towards the door, but Emu reached out, grabbing his wrist. He came to a halt, looking back in confusion as he tried to yank himself free.

“Release me.” 

“No!”

Emu’s sudden shout had them both freezing in surprise, and Emu used the moment to move; He stepped forward, quickly closing the gap between them as he grabbed Hiiro’s shoulder with his other hand and spun him around towards the fence, pressing their lips together. 

Behind them, the fence made a little _cling_ noise as Hiiro’s back pressed into it. Their kiss lasted all of ten seconds, and it consisted of five seconds of Emu’s lips pressing sloppily against Hiiro’s, and another five in which Emu attempted to deepen the kiss before Hiiro’s teeth bit down on his lower lip, narrowly missing the tip of Emu’s tongue as he rejected the advance and pushed Emu back.

“Intern! You’ve crossed the line, you can’t just--”

“I know! I know, but I didn’t know what else to do!” Emu’s other hand came forward, boxing Hiiro in. 

He wasn’t going to hurt Hiiro; He wasn’t even going to touch him any further, especially if Hiiro didn’t want to be touched, however…

“Hiiro-san… I want to help you.” Emu swallowed; He couldn’t taste any sweets or sugar on his tongue. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Move.” Hiiro tried to slip past, but Emu wasn’t having it. 

“You’re a mess!” The words, though harsh, were true, and even if Emu hadn’t meant to actually say it, he wouldn’t take it back. 

Hiiro needed to know he wasn’t alone; that people cared for him outside of his usefulness as a Kamen Rider and surgeon. Hiiro’s eyes, ringed red and somewhat swollen from crying, narrowed into a glare. 

“Before insulting others, perhaps you should take a look at yourself--”

“No that’s not what I mean! I just--” Ugh, how was he even going to explain this? Hiiro wasn’t the most emotionally intelligent-- Okay, neither was Emu, but Emu could at least recognize when he was in over his head even if he chose to ignore it!

Hiiro made another attempt to flee, instantly blocked as Emu fought to keep him in place. Even if Hiiro ended up hating him, Emu wasn’t going to back down!

“Saki-san wouldn’t want you to be alone!” He knew his yelling was probably a bit dramatic, but Emu didn’t really know how to be subtle when it came to this kind of stuff. 

Hiiro froze, his eyes growing wide for several moments before he growled, about to snap back some response. Emu pushed on, interrupting him. 

“Hiiro, please consider how she would feel to know you’re holding this all on yourself. I know we’re not close, we’re not even really _friends_ , just colleagues who work together, but we saved the world together, Hiiro! I know it hurts, I know it’s hard to deal with, but-- _but_ you can’t keep doing this! You can’t keep going off on your own when you’re hurt. We care for you. _I_ care for you. So, please… if you’re suffering, talk to us. Me, Kiriya-san, Poppy, _Taiga-san._ ” Emphasis put on Taiga’s name; Emu knew they both cared for one another, even if neither would admit it. 

“I--”

“You don’t have to be alone, Hiiro…” As Emu spoke, he let his arms fall from the fence, effectively releasing Hiiro from his trap. Hiiro stared at him, eyes blinking slowly as he seemed to try and comprehend Emu’s words, everything churning and rolling in his mind. 

Slowly, almost cautiously, Emu put a hand to Hiiro’s shoulder, fingertip first to see if he would shrink away. When he didn’t, Emu allowed his palm to rest gently on Hiiro’s shoulder, thumb squeezing in a way that Emu hoped could provide comfort. 

It was all he wanted to do, really. 

Emu swallowed, eyes lingering on Hiiro’s unreadable expression; it wasn’t his fault he was bad with emotions. Emu knew how difficult it could be, especially if one had a hard time processing feelings in general. 

“I’m here for you.” Emu said, words soft, almost quiet. His hand lifted gently up to Hiiro’s cheek, thumb brushing away a stray little tear that had managed to escape. Then, Hiiro’s body quivered slightly, his head lowering into Emu’s open palm as though seeking the warmth and realness he provided. He blinked up to Emu, long lashes damp and inky against his tan skin. Emu felt his lips splitting into a small smile, happy he could do something, _anything_ at all for the other male. 

Then, without another word, Hiiro was leaning forward, his warm lips pressing against Emu’s. 

Emu’s heart jumped into his throat, was Hiiro…

Kissing him?!

When Emu had first done it, it had been an impulse; he had wanted to distract Hiiro from what was bothering him, even if he hadn’t really been sure how. Now, Emu _knew_ it wasn’t the most appropriate thing to kiss someone without asking first, but he hadn’t really been thinking, so--

Hiiro’s kiss was clumsy and inexperienced, distracting Emu from his thoughts as he quickly took the lead, allowing his arm to slide around Hiiro’s slim waist in a daring manner as he deepened their kiss. 

It was strange; of all the people he had kissed, or thought about kissing, Kagami Hiiro was not the one he would have thought he would end up kissing on a warm spring evening. Still, Emu didn’t dislike it, and if Hiiro wanted it, then Emu was more than happy to give him what he needed.

Emu could feel Hiiro’s body tensing up, cheeks flushing bright as Emu broke the kiss to peck at his cheek and jaw, nearly making Hiiro flinch away as Emu’s lips brushed below his stiff shirt collar and over the sensitive vein in his neck. He smiled, hand against Hiiro’s cheek dipping a little lower so his thumb could brush past the lobe of Hiiro’s ear, causing the other male to jump back, eyes wide like a doe in headlights. 

“T-that’s…”

“Did you… want to go somewhere more private, Hiiro?” Emu released a soft breath, biting his own lower lip as Hiiro’s eyes grew wide.

“We-- We’re on the clock, and…” They were roughly the same height, yet like this, Hiiro seemed so… small and innocent. Emu couldn’t help but smile again, eyes shifting downwards to the telltale hardness that was visible between _both_ of their legs. 

“But, Hiiro-san… you can’t go back to work this way, can you? What if you get called for an emergency operation and can’t concentrate? Hmmm?” Emu knew he was being bratty, but in all honesty, perhaps getting laid would help Hiiro learn how to relax. He reached down, hands taking Hiiro’s as he stepped away from the fence, giving a look in both directions as though there would be anyone else to witness them on the roof. 

“I know of some unused hospital rooms--” 

“Absolutely not!” Hiiro snapped, eyes wide and cheeks red. Emu blinked, wondering if he had crossed a line before…

“... My office. No one will question two doctors going inside for a meeting, so--” Emu cut him off with a quick smooch, relishing in the annoyed huff from the other male before he quickly led Hiiro off, taking him from the lonely roof and leading him to his own office. 

Once inside, Emu immediately flicked the lock to the door and slid out of his white coat, advancing on Hiiro before he had even had a chance to take off his own. Their lips met, Emu greedy to take over as he pressed Hiiro back onto his own work desk, eagerness thundering through his veins while heat pooled in his belly. 

He never thought Hiiro of all people would allow something like this to happen, especially at his work of place. The idea of Hiiro letting himself go, letting himself be comforted, and letting himself trust another person to touch him, had tingles running up Emu’s spine. He wanted to do so much to Hiiro now, try out every little trick and service he had seen online, in videos or comics, just to see how he could make Hiiro tremble and whimper--

He broke their kiss, glancing up to meet Hiiro’s eyes as he gave a little lick of his own bottom lip and carefully began to unbutton Hiiro’s work shirt, tugging aside the tie but not removing it completely. Hiiro bit his lip, glancing down and watching as Emu’s hands, cool and pale, grabbed a gentle handful of Hiiro’s chest, both thumbs brushing over his delicate brown nipples.

Hiiro tensed, his cheeks burning red as he cast a somewhat offended look up to Emu.

“That’s--”

“Shh, Hiiro-san should just lean back and get comfortable… Let me take care of you, okay?” Emu licked his lips again, not waiting for Hiiro to reply before he leaned over and dived in, lips closing around the soft little nub and sucking around the areola as his fingers circled the other. Hiiro let out a surprised little mewl, one of his hands pressing against the desk below him as the other grabbed the ledge for support.

“You’re really sensitive, aren’t you?” Emu pulled the nipple into his mouth with a little kiss, the tip of his tongue licking circles around it for a few moments before he pulled away and did the same to the other, leaving Hiiro to stammer as he tried, and failed, to reply. 

Hiiro was cute.

He was so used to being in control of himself and not letting people in, it seemed. Well, Emu wasn’t going to let him hide away anymore! 

Emu was so sure of himself that he hadn’t stopped to consider that Hiiro wasn’t… _experienced_ like Emu was. It hadn’t even been a thought in his mind, right up until he reached for Hiiro’s belt and the other male suddenly tensed up, moving to shove Emu off of him. 

Emu fell to his knees on the floor, looking up to Hiiro with a confused expression. 

“Hiiro?” He hadn’t been misinterpreting, had he?

Hiiro had even said--

Hiiro put a hand to his face, quiet for a moment before he let out a heavy breath. His cheeks were still tinged red, and all the stimulation Emu had given his chest had made his breathing pick up. 

“I’m--” Hiiro paused, eyes averted from Emu for a few moments. To encourage him, Emu gave his free hand a gentle squeeze, eyes focused up to Hiiro.

“It’s okay, Hiiro. What is it?” He tried to be supportive without coming off as overbearing. 

“... I’m-- I’ve never… _this_ kind of thing--” With every word he spoke, Hiiro seemed to grow more tense, embarrassed with himself. Emu leaned up, calling his name softly to pull him from the downward spiral he had started on. 

“It’s okay, Hiiro… No one is the same, we all have different experiences.” Emu beamed, the palms of his hands rubbing gentle circles along Hiiro’s thighs as he began to part his legs, shifting in between them. He would do this slowly, one step at a time, and he would make sure Hiiro didn’t feel any shame at any point. Perhaps Hiiro wasn’t ready for something as strenuous as penetrative sex, and that was perfectly fine. Pressing a little kiss into Hiiro’s clothed thigh, Emu smiled again.

“Did you… want to keep going, Hiiro? We can stop if you want, but--”

“I can do it! I… I want to.” Hiiro swallowed, his eyes averted from Emu once more. Emu tilted his head to the side a little before he gave a small nod, reaching up to unbuckle Hiiro’s pants. Gently, he coaxed Hiiro out, his half hardened cock already leaking at the tip. Then, before Hiiro could question him, he took Hiiro in his mouth, tongue flat along the underside of his forming erection. 

Hiiro gasped, a surprised moan falling from his soft lips as Emu swirled his tongue along the length and pulled back, letting Hiiro come out of his mouth with a little _pop_ as he took the base in his hand and began to gently rub, smiling up to Hiiro as the other male moaned again, sentences he might have wanted to say falling apart the moment he tried to speak them. 

“Is it good, Hiiro?” Emu was diamonds, but he could just take care of himself later… Unless Hiiro was interested in learning how to perform oral on the clock, but Emu doubted that would be the case, and he was sure that they’d be needed for something, sooner than later, so he focused entirely on Hiiro, wondering, for a few moments, if Hiiro had even ever… touched himself. 

It was strange to think of an adult man who _hadn’t_ , but not entirely unheard of… 

Maybe? 

“Y-yes…” With his soft reply, Emu decided to go as if Hiiro had never orgasmed in his life. He took Hiiro back in his mouth, savoring the small whimper that fell from Hiiro, sucking and gently working at him until Hiiro was leaned over, arm nearly around Emu’s head and other hand clutching the desk ledge as his body tensed again, and Emu felt Hiiro’s release flood his mouth. He nearly jumped in surprise, the bitter taste catching him off guard. However, it wasn’t that big of a deal to swallow it all, so he did. 

Just to see the look of horror on Hiiro’s face as he gulped, working Hiiro through his orgasm,

“W-wait… wait, you-- _don’t swallow!!_ ” Hiiro squeaked, looking mortified. Emu grinned up at him, and rose from his knees, making an attempt to pull Hiiro in for a kiss. His lips met with Hiiro’s palm as he was denied, and he blinked in confusion.

“You just-- You _swallowed_ it all, how could you-- that’s _disgusting,_ Intern, I can’t believe you--” Watching Hiiro fret and complain breathed life into Emu, somehow. It was so normal, so…

Hiiro. 

Emu swallowed again, clearing out the gross taste of ejaculate from his mouth as he laughed, pulling Hiiro in for an embrace, and the two of them fell onto the hard, uncomfortable desk together. 

“Yeah, yeah. You know, supposedly eating sweets affects the way you taste.” Hiiro popped back up, alarmed, and Emu laughed again. 

“Kidding, _kidding_!”


End file.
